theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gill Grunt
Gill Grunt, also known as Gill, is a blue Gillman who is one of the playable Skylanders in the Skylanders series. He first appeared in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Info Personality Gill Grunt is one fish who never lets evil off the hook, willing to protect people other than himself and his friends. He believes himself to be one of the greastest singers in history, while others find his singing to be dreadful; a trait shared by all Gillmen. In spite of this, Gill Grunt's friends (with the exception of Eruptor) don't have the heart to tell the Gillman how dreadful he sounds. Biography Gill Grunt was a brave soul who joined the Gillmen military in search of adventure. While journeying through a misty lagoon in the clouds, he met an enchanting mermaid. He vowed to return to her after his tour. Keeping his promise, he came back to the lagoon years later, only to learn a nasty band of pirates had kidnapped the mermaid. Heartbroken, Gill Grunt began searching all over Skylands. Though he had yet to find her, he joined the Skylanders to help protect others from such evil, while still keeping an ever-watchful eye for the beautiful mermaid and the pirates who took her. In Skylanders Gill Grunt grew up in a typical Gillmen city on the ocean bottom. From his glass bedroom bubble window, he would gaze out at circling cyber squid and menacing mega sharks. He couldn't have been more bored. So he joined the toughest military corps ever to soldier in salt water: the Gillmen Marines. His first tour of duty sent him to a far-flung floating cloud land in the sky. Here, by the waters of a misty lagoon, Gill was disarmed by the unlikeliest of opponents - an enchanting mermaid. With his jaw on the ground and eyes buldging even more than usual, Gill was smitten. He vowed to return as soon he had stonkered enough spit spiders. Return he did, but alas, it was a gut-wrenching sight. All trace of the mermaid had gone. Choking back a salty stream, Gill scoured the local lagoons for his first love. To make matters worse, he learned that the be-scaled beauty had been taken prisoner by pirates. All was not lost, however, for Gill was soon signed up by Master Eon. Now, he gets to combine his mermaid search with protecting Skylands from the pirate peril. Skylanders: The Machine of Doom On Eon's Island, Gill Grunt was celebrating the Skylanders' latest victory over the forces of evil with a song, much to the Skylanders' discomfort. After a startling interruption by Flynn and Hugo, the Gillman was sent by Master Eon on a mission with Spyro and Eruptor to the Mabu Market to check on Hugo and Flynn's reports of flying sheep attacking. They soon found out that the sheep weren't really flying, but were being carried by invisible trolls led by a Spell Punk who were looking for an item called the Chattering Key for Kaos. Gill Grunt later embarked on a journey with Spyro, Boomer, Flynn, and Eruptor to the Forest of Fear to find the Chattering Key, which was said to unlock a tomb that contained an Arkeyan weapon. Once there, the Gillman fell victim to the Fungus Rings of Despair, and his worst fear came to life as he hallucinated being barbecued alive by two trolls who intended on eating Gill Grunt. Spyro soon saved Gill Grunt from his nightmare along with the other Skylanders, and they made their way through the Forest of Fear. After finding the Chattering Key, and escaping from its guardian, Fido, the Skylanders were about to leave the Forest, but discovered that Kaos had captured Flynn. Not willing to sacrifice Flynn's life for the sake of their mission, the Skylanders allowed Kaos to take the Chattering Key, which he then used to unlock the tomb that lead inside the Pyramid of Just Rewards that contained The Machine of Doom. Refusing to give up, the Skylanders ventured to the other side of the pyramid with the help of the Chattering Key, and they reached the Machine of Doom before Kaos did. Boomer attempted to pilot the Machine to use it against Kaos and his minions, but lost control of it, and Kaos revealed that the machine was really a trap designed by the Arkeyans to capture anyone who might be tempted to steal a weapon capable of destroying the Core of Light. Kaos tricked the Skylanders into seizing The Machine of Doom, therefore springing the trap created by the Arkeyans, so that they could be buried alive. However, Kaos's plan was thrwarted as the Skylanders used the crumbling Machine of Doom to escape from the pyramid. Although Kaos escaped, the Skylanders celebrated their victory as Gill Grunt began singing again, much to Eruptor's annoyance. Skylanders: Spyro versus The Mega Monsters Gill Grunt made a notable cameo as one of the Skylanders called by Master Eon to help restore the walls of the Eternal Archives after they were damaged by Kaos during his attempt to steal the Book of Power. As the Skylanders finished repairing the damage done to the Eternal Archives, Spyro called Gill Grunt over to the halls of the Archives so that he and the Gillmen could look into the Book of Power with Master Eon, Hugo, and Wiggleworth. The two Skylanders were horrified to see a vision in the book showing the Core of Light destroyed and darkness swarming the skies, before seeing a glimpse of the Mask of Power, an evil artifact created by a group of Spell Punks that was scattered across Skylands by the old Portal Masters long ago into eight pieces hidden in objects that were completely opposite to the fragments. Realizing that Kaos had already found the Tech fragment of the Mask and wanted to reassemble the Mask to use the it to destroy the Core of Light, Spyro and Gill Grunt became determined to find the rest of the fragment before the evil Portal Master does. Master Eon was able to find the location of the next fragment from the Book of Power and sent Gill Grunt to Deep Water Wasteland to locate it. As soon as Gill Grunt stepped into a bar full of pirates, he unintentionally enraged a Squiddler, who was about to gang up on the Gillmen with his crewmates. Before a fight broke out, a rampaging Cloud Kraken smashed the bar to smithereens, and despite Gill Grunt's attempts to calm the supposedly docile sea creature, it was about to eat the Gillman alive. Zap and Wham-Shell then came to the rescue and saved Gill Grunt from the clutches of the Cloud Kraken, who then turned its blind fury upon a pirate ship called the Fearsome Fang and its crew. The ship's captain, Grimslobber, mysteriously scared off the Cloud Kraken without having to do a thing, confusing Gill Grunt, Zap, and Wham-Shell. Although Gill Grunt didn't want any trouble with Grimslobber and his band of pirates after the captain called the Gillman names, Zap unintentionally asked them about a treasure one of the pirates accidentally blurted out, prompting the seemingly friendly Grimslobber to surround the Water Skylanders with his crew and attack them. Gill Grunt, Zap, and Wham-Shell narrowly escaped the Fearsome Fang and into the safety of the sea, leaving Grimslobber to swear vengeance. The Water Skylanders then hear from Spyro that Kaos was after the Water Fragment as well, and Gill Grunt quickly lead his fellow Water Skylanders to the Kingdom of the Merpeople, knowing that the merpeople, who have swam the waters for thousands of years, would know the location of the fragment. The Skylanders discovered the kingdom was deserted, with only the elderly, children, King Scalebeard, Prince Aquan, and Princess Finella still within the kingdom's barrier. Suddenly Prince Aquan and Princess Finella fell under a strange trance and swam out of the kingdom along with several other merfolk with the Skylanders in hot pursuit to see where they were going. During the chase, Wham-Shell mysteriously had fallen under a spell and turned on Gill Grunt and Zap, capturing Zap and dragging the nearly unconscious water dragon into a cave where the hypnotized merfolk went into. Gill Grunt soon discovered that Wham-Shell and merfolk were being controlled by Captain Grimslobber, who was using the Fish Master's Crown, an artifact that allows the wearer to have control over any creature of the sea, to enslave the merpeople and force them to haul out gem-eels and ship them to the surface where Grimslobber would become rich. Gill Grunt soon fell under the control of the Fish Master's Crown, but with the help of a captured Zap, the Gillman was able to break free of the curse, causing Grimslobber to lose control over a portion of the merpeople and Wham-Shell when trying to regain his control over Gill Grunt. During the confusion, which resulted in the gem-eels getting freed, Grimslobber lost his hold on the Crown and it shattered into two pieces, fully freeing the merfolk. As the pirate captain made a hasty retreat, Gill Grunt hung onto the diving bell Grimslobber was in and cronfronted the captain and his crew on board the Fearsome Fang. With the help of the freed merfolk, Zap, Wham-Shell, and even Spyro, the Gillman bested Grimslobber and his pirate crew. In a last attempt to kill Gill Grunt, Grimslobber pulled out a pistol after claiming that he would change his ways, but missed the shot when the merfolk tilted the ship. Gill Grunt attempted to save the pirate captain (who couldn't swim) from falling overboard, only to see the Cloud Kraken swallow Grimslobber whole. Kaos then revealed his presence, having recovered the pieces of the broken Fish Master's Crown that supposedly contained the Water Fragment. After taunting the Skylanders, the evil Portal Master made his leave but not before sinking the Fearsome Fang, causing Spyro, Gill Grunt, Zap, and Wham-Shell to quickly escape off of Grimslobber's sinking ship via portal. Back at the Eternal Archives, it seemed the Skylanders had failed their mission to retrieve the Water fragment, when Gill Grunt checked Grimslobber's satchel he brought back with him and held a dirty rag the captain had used to wrap the Fish Master's Crown. The rag soon revealed itself to be the Water Fragment, making the Skylanders realize that Kaos had stolen nothing more than a worthless broken crown. Knowing that Kaos would be after the next fragment to the Mask of Power, Gill Grunt and Spyro both knew that the Skylanders would be ready for him... 'Relatioships' *Spyro the Dragon: Gill Grunt is best friends with Spyro. As a result of being some of the first modern Skylanders, Spyro and Gill Grunt have been working together protecting Skylands a little longer than some of the other members of the Skylanders. Their friendship was formed based on longevity and just more shared experiences. Because of this, Gill Grunt could always rely on Spyro to help him out. *Trigger Happy: Other than Spyro, Gill Grunt is also best friends with Trigger Happy, also having worked together with the gremlin protecting Skylands since their days when they were some of the first modern Skylanders. Their friendship is based on their shared experiences and longetivity. *Mermaid Girlfriend: Gill Grunt fell deeply in love with a mermaid, whom he met while in the Gillman army. However, she was soon kidnapped by pirates when the Gillman returned to see her, leaving Gill Grunt greatly heartbroken and driving him to search all over Skylands to find the mermaid he loves. Eventually, he succeeded in saving her from the pirates. By rescuing his mermaid girlfriend, it made Gill Grunt realize he needed to do more to protect people other than just himself and his circle of friends from evil, and it was that thought that led to him to become a Skylander. On Sora's Team As his best friends joined the team, he joins also and for realizing that Maleficent and Pete took his mermaid girlfriend. As he's on Sora's team, he goes on underwater missions in other worlds. Category:Spyro characters Category:Fighters Category:Lovers Category:Fish Category:Sea Creatures Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Archers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tech-Users Category:Adults Category:Playable characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Restoration Committee members Category:Tough (class) Yo-Kai